Freddy Krueger/The Entity
This version of Freddy Krueger is from the film Wes Craven's New Nightmare. Robert Englund portrayed this version of Freddy. Biography 'Early Existence' There was this ancient malevolent force that has existed through-out human history. It's existed in various forms in different eras. He was always locked in the story which captured the darkest imagination of humanity, the incarnation of evil of that era. 'Wes Craven's New Nightmare' In the late twentieth century, he took on the form of Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street film franchise. When Freddy was killed in Freddy's Dead, he was unleashed upon the real world, our world. Upon his release, Freddy has plagued the dreams of the Nightmare on Elm Street cast, including Heather Langenkamp, Robert Englund, and even the film's creator, Wes Craven. He would also haunt the dreams of Dylan Porter, the son of Chase and Heather. He also somehow affected the waking world when he kept on making calls to Heather singing "One Two Freddy's Coming For You." Freddy's first victim was Charles Wilson and Terrance Feinstein, two special effects technicians who worked on the Nightmare films. He would then kill Chase. Later on, he would kill Julie, Dylan's babysitter. He then chased Dylan and Heather through-out Los Angeles, even on a freeway, where Heather got hit by a car when she was trying to save her son. But she got on her feet to chase after Dylan. Freddy's influence on the real world was becoming so great that the street where Heather lived resembled Springwood and her house was transformed into a familiar house. Film actor, John Saxon arrived and he too was fooled by Freddy when he called Heather, Nancy. He thought he was now Donald Thompson, Nancy's father in the films. Once Heather called him father, this allowed Freddy to step into the real world. He dragged Dylan into the nightmare world and held him as bait for even bigger game, his mother. Once Heather found Dylan, Freddy battles Heather and Dylan. But Dylan and Heather would outsmart Freddy, setting him on fire. Before he died, he resembled a satanic creature. Heather and Dylan would find themselves in the real world once again, safe from Freddy. Characterization 'Appearence' Physically the Entity resembles Freddy but, is depicted with much more menacing demeanor reminisent of what Wes Craven originally wanted Freddy to look like. He dosen't have a glove like the other versions rather, he has the blades being directly part of his hand. 'Powers and Abilities' Being an evil entity it takes the form of the most feared for the era. As Freddy its abilities are similiar to Freddy's abilities 'Weaknesses' The Entity's weaknesses as Freddy are similiar to Freddy's. As the Entity itself it is unknown. Trivia *This version of Freddy has the knives as a part of his hand rather than his usual glove. *Freddy was credited in the end credits as "Himself." *The make-up on this version of Freddy was more demonic and less like a burned man. Category:Deceased